ESTRELA DO MAR
by TowandaBR
Summary: Enfim Juntos N&V Fic em 1 capítulo NTR&M Republicação.


**ESTRELA DO MAR**

_Esta estória foi originalmente publicada sob codinome NTReM. Como todos já descobriram o secretíssimo pseudônimo (He!) e como dá um trabalhão manter vários nicks no FF, estou publicando agora no meu nick definitivo. TowandaBR._

_O conteúdo é exatamente o mesmo de quando foi publicado pela primeira vez._

_Ana, Cláudia, Cris, Nessa Reinehr, Nay, Lady F, Rosa, Si Bettin, Jane Eyre, Lady K, Rebeca, Jess Nobre, Fabi, todos os seus carinhosos reviews estão guardadinhos a sete chaves. Muito obrigada pelo carinho._

* * *

AUTHOR: TowandaBR ou NTReM (Traduzindo: **N**ão **T**em **ReM**)

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

**AVISO: Estória de conteúdo adulto. Contém cenas eróticas, se você não tem idade ou não gosta, por favor, não leia.**

_4ª temporada. Enfim juntos. NV._

Dedicado a todos aqueles que mantém TLW vivo escrevendo e/ou lendo fics.

Por favor, **R-E-V-I-E-W!**

* * *

"Um pequenino grão de areia

Que era um pobre sonhador

Olhando o céu viu uma estrela

e imaginou coisas de amor

Passaram anos, muitos anos

Ela no céu, ele no mar

Dizem que nunca o pobrezinho

pode com ela se encontrar

Se houve ou se não houve

Alguma coisa entre eles dois

Ninguém soube até hoje explicar

o que há de verdade

é que depois, muito depois

apareceu a estrela do mar"

(Estrela do Mar - Marinho Pinto e Paulo Soledade)

* * *

De repente seus olhares não mais se desviaram ao perceberem que aquele era o momento que há tanto tempo ansiavam.

Desde a primeira vez, Malone percebeu que a amava e desejava. E em sua cabeça traçava estratégias para que, se um dia seu maior sonho se tornasse realidade, fosse capaz de fazer tudo certo. Ao lembrar de seu encontro com Kaya, entrava em pânico pensando que não queria passar para Verônica à mesma insegurança que sentira na ocasião. Com o tempo seu desejo foi crescendo e era cada vez mais raro o dia em que não se excitava ao vê-la ou apenas ao pensar nela. Então, ruborizava ao perceber seu corpo revelando aquilo que ele teimava em não declarar verbalmente.

Verônica por sua vez compartilhava o mesmo amor e desejo crescente que nasceu do inusitado encontro três anos antes. Já conhecera o prazer, mas sabia agora que nada se comparava ao que sentia pelo jornalista. Adorava o seu sorriso, a sua voz, seus olhos, sua timidez, suas estórias. Lembrava-se dos dias tristes quando ela ficara perdida sem rumo no balão para mais tarde, ao retornar ansiosa por encontr�-lo, descobrir que ele havia partido em busca de sua própria identidade.

Conheciam o sexo, contudo nenhum dos dois era experiente na arte do amor. Mas Verônica não sabia o que eram amarras, nunca haviam lhe dito o que uma dama devia ou não fazer. A única coisa que conhecia eram as reações de seu corpo e o desejo de fazê-lo sentir-se tão amado quanto ela. Malone por sua vez, embora soubesse as regras impostas pela sociedade onde um dia vivera percebeu que ela lhe depositava uma confiança cega de que ele nada faria para mago�-la. Ela não o julgaria, não riria dele, não exigiria nada mais do que pudesse lhe oferecer.

E foi assim que ambos deixaram-se embalar. Entregando-se, sem hesitação, sem pudores ou vergonha de absolutamente nada.

Desejavam-se com tanta intensidade e por tanto tempo, que foram pegos de surpresa ao perceber que naquele momento a palavra que não existia era pressa.

Ficaram de joelhos, frente a frente e sem desviarem o olhar acariciaram com serenidade o rosto um do outro, sentindo a textura de suas peles, e o contorno dos olhos, nariz, lábios, queixo. Malone beijou-lhe sua mão. Afastaram-se ligeiramente e contemplaram-se por mais alguns segundos.

Com muito cuidado voltaram a se aproximar. Malone explorou o rosto da moça com suaves beijos que ela retribuiu. Seus lábios se juntaram com um toque delicado. Abraçaram-se ficando por alguns momentos sentindo-se aconchegados e protegidos.

Ned olhou para ela e sorriu. Não havia nem uma ponta de malícia naquele sorriso. Só ternura. Em retribuição viu o brilho que iluminou o rosto da jovem. Mais um abraço e só então ele passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço sentindo seu perfume e esquecendo cada vez mais do mundo que os cercava. Ela suspirou quando ele mordiscou-lhe a orelha. Com paixão seus lábios se uniram, deixando suas línguas explorarem suas bocas querendo ali se perder.

Ainda de joelhos Malone afagou-lhe o rosto mais uma vez, mas ela não desviou o olhar dele que desceu a mão sinuosamente por sua nuca, seus ombros até chegar aos seios que segurou delicadamente por um longo tempo.

Ficou em pé estendendo a mão para Verônica que fez o mesmo.

"Eu quero olhar você." – Murmurou dando-lhe um suave beijo.

Esticou a mão para a parte de cima da vestimenta de couro e desatou o nó com calma. Verônica mal sentiu o tecido roçar-lhe a pele e cair a seus pés.

Malone contemplou demoradamente com brilho nos olhos. Em seguida repetiu o que fizera antes. Beijou-a para mais uma vez se afastar estendendo as mãos para a parte de baixo da roupa que fez deslizar por suas pernas sempre com movimentos suaves e pausados.

Pareceu não acreditar ao vê-la ali, nua, tão linda a sua frente. Mais um beijo para a seguir acariciar seu rosto descendo pelo pescoço, ombros, colo, até os seios que segurou sentindo a textura macia encher suas mãos. Verônica estremeceu levemente e Ned observou seus olhos fechados. Apesar de desej�-la como nunca, mais do que qualquer coisa ele queria que aquele fosse um momento mágico para ambos e que ela estivesse feliz.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente e então ele recomeçou seu passeio, desta vez sentindo o sabor de seu rosto, pescoço, ombros, braços, colo, seios. Quando sugou-lhe os mamilos estes enrijeceram de imediato enquanto ela suspirava. Ned continuou experimentando o gosto de seus seios ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos deslizavam por seu abdômen, costas, nádegas e pernas. Sempre devagar, escorregou as mãos hábeis para a parte interna de suas coxas, começando a subir até posicion�-la entre suas pernas pressionando levemente seu púbis enquanto seus dedos se movimentaram ainda mais fundo. Verônica gemeu baixinho.

Malone ia prosseguir, mas ficou surpreso quando sentiu as mãos da moça afagar-lhe os cabelos e segurar sua cabeça puxando-o para cima. Desta vez foi ela quem lhe deu um delicado beijo. Afastou-se e Ned olhou-a apreensivo.

Então, assim como ele fizera antes, ela abriu um a um os botões de sua camisa, tirando-a em seguida. Beijando seus lábios, abraçou-o sentindo o cheiro de seu corpo. Malone fez menção de retribuir o abraço, porém ela o impediu posicionando os braços do rapaz ao longo do corpo.

Verônica observou o tórax bem definido. Depois passou as mãos por toda a extensão de seu peito. Ned adorou aquele toque e ela colou o corpo ao dele. Fechou os olhos, sentindo os seios contra seu peito e o desejo aumentar, mas não se mexeu. Ela passeou as mãos por sua nuca, pescoço, ombros, costas, descendo até as nádegas por dentro de suas calças e da roupa de baixo. Ficando assim com uma das mãos, e com a outra ela soltou o cinto vagarosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que mordiscava sua boca.

Sempre com os lábios colados ao dele, sem pressa, abriu os botões da calça, fazendo com que escorregasse para o chão. Sentiu o volume pressionar-lhe o ventre. Sem abaixar, sempre olhando para rosto do rapaz, ela puxou a cueca até a metade de suas coxas, para em seguida dobrar a perna e com os dedos dos pés finalmente terminar de despi-lo.

Verônica afastou-se observando-o. Emocionou-se ao vê-lo ali, inteiramente nu, tão belo quanto da primeira vez que o vira, com aquele olhar sensível que a conquistara e o corpo bem torneado, totalmente excitado, a sua espera.

E ela acariciou-lhe o rosto, pescoço, ombros, tórax, nádegas, pernas. Escorregou a mão até a parte interna de suas coxas, subindo vagarosamente, até que Malone arfou ao senti-la segurar de maneira delicada, mas firme seus testículos já inchados. Sempre bem devagar ela deslizou a mão por toda a extensão de seu pênis ereto que enrijeceu ainda mais e ele fechou as mãos apertando os olhos. Quando ela chegou à glande, Malone gemeu de prazer.

Puxou-a para si beijando-a com paixão para em seguida sem que interrompessem o abraço deitarem-se.

Com as mãos entre as pernas de Verônica, fazendo carícias procurava seu ponto de êxtase, ao mesmo tempo em que penetrava-lhe com um dos dedos. Malone deleitava-se sugando-lhe o pescoço, ombros, seios, abdômen, púbis. Abriu-lhe as pernas com calma e começou a percorrer com a boca a parte de dentro de suas coxas subindo até saborear o sumo de sua abertura, inteiramente lubrificada, pronta para ele. Verônica estremeceu e gemeu ainda mais quando, com a língua, ele a fez descobrir sensações que nunca imaginou existirem. Ela estendeu a mão acariciando-lhe o membro agora totalmente distendido e foi a vez dele arquear o corpo. Ned penetrou-a desta vez com dois dedos e ela gemeu mais alto agarrando-o com força.

Malone tinha certeza de que não agüentaria por muito tempo. Ele a queria completamente naquele momento, mas desejava que a escolha fosse dela e, tirando forças, não se sabe de onde, permaneceu ali, proporcionando-lhe prazer.

Quando Verônica puxou-o de volta, Ned foi subindo, saboreando cada parte do corpo dela. Beijaram-se ardentemente.

Ele sorriu e ela escorregou a mão por entre seus corpos, até segurar-lhe o membro e guia-lo para dentro de si.

Malone penetrou-a muito lentamente, observando suas reações. Queria prolongar ao máximo aquele momento. Ela fechou os olhos ao senti-lo abrindo caminho pela passagem estreita, cada vez mais fundo, até estar completamente dentro dela.

Então Ned parou. Não queria se mexer. Sentiam o calor um do outro. Seus corpos pulsavam.

Ela olhou para ele, que passou a mão por seu rosto suado para em seguida encostar a testa na dela. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, preenchendo os corpos e corações um do outro. Deram-se beijos suaves no rosto até chegarem aos lábios que de forma ainda mais terna se encontraram. Se fosse possível ficariam ali para sempre.

Enfim, de forma muito lenta, Malone puxou o corpo até descansar a extremidade do membro na entrada da abertura. Bem devagar penetrou-a novamente. Sentiu que sua resistência estava muito próxima do limite. Investiu mais uma vez, e mais uma. Ela cruzou as pernas em suas costas, puxando-o com força. E Malone foi aumentando progressivamente a velocidade e força da penetração enquanto Verônica arqueava cada vez mais o corpo para recebê-lo por inteiro.

E assim como, mesmo sem saber, haviam entregado suas almas desde a primeira vez em que se encontraram naquele momento finalmente também entregaram seus corpos um ao outro de maneira completa, juntos e sem reservas.

Ned soltou seu peso sobre ela enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, escutando a respiração exausta de Verônica. Com a mão ele afagava seus cabelos enquanto ela acariciava-lhe as costas suadas. Mesmo fatigado queria admir�-la. Ergueu a cabeça e perdeu-se nos contornos de sua face. Ficou encantado ao ter a certeza de que todo o amor que ela sentia era para ele.

"Eu te amo." – traduziu Malone em palavras o que Verônica lhe dissera ao simplesmente contempla-lo com olhar cansado, comovido e doce.

Ainda dentro dela, deu-se conta da pressão de seu corpo sobre a moça. Ia começar a se mexer quando ela o segurou.

"Não" – Sussurrou Verônica – "Continue comigo."

E assim Ned e Verônica finalmente dormiram nos braços um do outro, e ao despertar ficaram ali abraçados vislumbrando o pôr do sol no platô.

**FIM!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
